


The Haunting of Alderaan Manor

by join_thejourney



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Betrayal, Character Death, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Declarations Of Love, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Evil Plans, Evil Snoke, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Gambling, Gay Characters, Gothic, Haunted House, Historical, Inheritance, Kylo Ren Redemption, Multi, Period-Typical Sexism, Protectiveness, Redemption, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a Kenobi, Romance, ben solo isn’t ready for rey, period drama, poe and rey are cousins, rey’s full name is freya bc of the time period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/join_thejourney/pseuds/join_thejourney
Summary: “Lady Freya... I must admit, I didn’t realize I had won the hand of a child.”“I suppose that is one of the consequences of gambling for a lady’s hand, when you have not had the opportunity to see what you’re playing for.”“May I inquire into how old you are, Lady Freya?”“I have just passed my eighteenth birthday, Lord Benjamin.”Lord Benjamin Solo accidentally wins the hand of Lady Freya ‘Rey’ Kenobi in a game of cards against her guardian. Unfortunately, Lord Benjamin has no intentions of wedding and now finds himself becoming the guardian of the young heiress as he attempts to marry her off. Lady Rey finds herself living in the haunting Alederaan Manor with gruff Lord Benjamin, quiet Lady Leia and the terrifying, Lord Reece Snoke, who has made wicked designs on her person. Will Lord Benjamin save her from the clutches of his mentor or will Lady Rey continue to live in a nightmare?Historical Reylo AU for the win !!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Bazine Netal & Kylo Ren, Dopheld Mitaka/Bazine Netal, Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Snoke, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey/Rose Tico, Rey & Snoke (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	The Haunting of Alderaan Manor

Freya, or Rey as those closest to her called her, stared out at the barren lands that surrounded her Uncle’s home; with the exception of the blazing sun and distant hum of birds, Rey found this place she called home simply dreadful. Of course, this was the only home she had ever known and had nothing else to compare it with, except from the manors she read about in her favorite novels, but she often daydreamed about her family’s original seat.

Her dear cousin, Poe, often talked about her ancestral home. Stewjon Manor was something out of childish fairy-tales if Poe was to be believed and his opinion was the only one she had, he had played in the home when he was small boy, years before Rey had been born; the stories of Stewjon Manor and her parents had always been the favorite of Rey and Poe was always eager to tell her more.

Born to the great Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi and his lady wife, Satine, Freya or ‘Rey’ had been a joy to her parents, her mother had not had an easy time falling pregnant until many years into their marriage. Unfortunately, Satine would only know Rey for less than a fortnight before she succumbed to child-bed fever, her dear father, Obi-Wan, had been determined to be a good father to her, but before her third birthday he had been involved in a riding accident which ultimately killed him. Afterwards, Rey had been placed in the care of her maternal Uncle, Sir Unkar Plutt, an older man who had never married nor had children of his own and who was now a drunkard and a horrid gambler. There was no love lost between her and Sir Unkar, but he had taken the burden of raises her instead of leaving her to a convent which was a fate Rey was happy to have escaped and she knew that she would now always call ‘Niima Court’ home, for eventually she would marry and she secretly dreamed that her future husband may be the owner of lands that were vast and green, hopefully a beautiful garden somewhere that she could spend her days strolling through.

“Lady Rey, it is time for supper.”

“Oh Maz, I didn’t hear you come in! You nearly gave me a fright.”

“I’ve told you dear, that you constantly getting lost in those day dreams of yours would do you no good. Now come, the Chef has made your favorite!”

She smiled widely at her nursemaid, Sir Unkar had hired her as soon as Rey had been brought into his home, having no idea what to do with a babe, much less a girl and so Maz had entered her life and in turn had become like the mother she never had.

“Is Sir Unkar going to be joining us tonight?”

“No, Wexley says that he is still away in London on ‘business’.”

Both knew that ‘business’ to Unkar really meant drinking and gambling away money that he surely did not have. For a gambling man, he had a horrid unlucky streak and would almost always arrive home with virtually nothing lining his pockets, with a mean grumble that next time he was sure to win ‘big’.

Just as Rey had winded down the dull stairs and through a myriad of threadbare rooms, she was finally seated and beginning to eat the bountiful dinner that Chef had prepared; meals were always more delectable when Unkar was away and she was determined to savor it.

It was only the sounds of a racing horse on the gravel drive outside that pulled her away from the food, surely Sir Unkar would not be back so early? Usually he would arrive home in the dead of the night, awakening the entire household as Rey tried to force herself back to sleep without any further interruptions of the most likely drunk man. She had only just set down her cutlery when Maz came through the doors with a worried look on her aging face that she knew something must be amiss.

“Maz, whatever is the matter? Who is here?”

“Tis Sir Poe, he says it is urgent and he must speak with you at once!”

With that, she hurried from the dining room and towards the parlor where Poe was usually always waiting for her. The doors had been left open and she caught sight of him pacing to small room, a sick look upon his face and one running through his usually perfect hair as his other clutched tightly to his riding hat. The moment his brown eyes caught her own, he nearly stumbled across the room and pulled her into a tight embrace, she could only attempt to return it as she stared wide eyed at the unlit fire place behind him before finally pulling out of his embrace.

“Poe, whatever is the matter?”

Poe was the son of Unkar’s sister and her husband, Sir Kes and Miss Shara Dameron and he was the exact opposite of his Uncle with gorgeous dark curls, warm brown eyes and a deeper complexion than most due to his love of the outdoors. He was an intelligent, adventurous, spirited young man and the only child to his parents.. a somewhat privileged boy in her opinion, but he had always been good to her and Rey couldn’t help but to love him deeply, even if they fought like cats and dogs.

“I have the most terrible news from London, I knew I had to ride here as quickly as possible before you found out in the most horrid way.”

I gestured to the lounge, the anxiety nearly rolling off him in waves as we sat. He cupped my hands and stared into my eyes with such sadness, pity and what seemed to be anger… she had never seen Poe act in such a way and it made her stomach drop painfully as she waited for this terrible blow he was about to deliver.

“Unkar has been away in London, gambling away what little he has. Usually he is smart enough to quit once there is nothing left in his pockets, but this time he was too far into his cups and he has made the most terrible deal. He played a round with Lord Armitage Hux and lost a considerable amount, when Lord Hux realized that he had no intentions of paying, he demanded something or else he would call the ‘Peelers’ and Unkar had the most horrific exchange.”

“Oh Poe, do tell me what he has done! You’re frightening me!”

“He offered your hand in marriage, saying you were worth 100,000 pounds upon your wedding day-“

Such a simple sentence made Rey’s heart stop beating in her chest and the blood drain from her usually rosy cheeks, if she were a girl prone to fainting, she would be slumped in Poe arms this very second.

“-Lord Hux is already married and declared he had no need for another wife, then his friend… Lord Benjamin Solo – a fiend and scoundrel, who does not deserve the title Lord- suddenly stepped forward and said he’d play Unkar for your hand, if he won than he’d pay Lord Hux a sum and would take you on as a wife. Unkar accepted and.. and lost. Lord Solo has made his intentions clear that he will be setting out for this house as soon as possible.”

“And where is Sir Unkar, should he not be the one telling me this himself?”

“He ran off the moment he had lost, I have asked everyone I know if they have heard from him or know where he is hiding out, but either none know or they refuse to say.”

She could only nod, her blood felt like ice in her veins and her head was throbbing with what was sure to be a headache and she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry as she sat holding Poe’s hand, the only thing that seemed to be anchoring her to the world in that moment.

“We could get married. I could ask the church for a special disposition and within a few days’ times we shall be man and wife and Lord Solo will have no one to get to you… not if I have anything to say on the matter!”

The ice melted just a bit as she smiled fondly at Poe, he was truly the best person to grace this earth and she could only lean forward and hug him tight, even as tears pricked painfully at her eyes.

“Poe I could not ask that of you… you and I would surely drive each other mad, half the time all we can do is bicker! It would only worsen if we married and besides, I love you, but I am not _in_ love with you and neither are you to me. I know that you have had your eyes on Miss Rose Tico and I could not ruin your chance at happiness.”

Poe sighed weakly in her arms, knowing she stood firmly by her convictions and also knowing that she was right. They pulled away from one another and she had never seen her poor cousin look so defeated, she smiled at him, as if to will him to believe that this situation was not nearly as frightening as it was.

“Besides, us Kenobi’s always keep our promises and if Unkar has promised me to Lord Solo… than I shall t.

**\- elsewhere -**

Miles and miles away, in a far greater home than the one Lady Rey sat in, Lord Benjamin Solo sat in a luxurious room with those closest to him as he drank lightly at an expensive cup of wine and inside he seethed at his stupidity.

He, the man who had always _sworn_ that he would _never_ marry, now found himself in the most difficult position; if not for his pride and large ego, he would simply forego the inconvenience that was most certainly ‘Lady Freya Kenobi’.

“For the life of me, I cannot recall any girl named Freya Kenobi, I had no idea that Lord Kenobi even had progeny! Do you suppose she is very old or perhaps very ugly? Sir Plutt is _certainly_ no beauty! For shame if poor Lord Solo finds himself stuck with an ugly, mammoth of a woman!”

“Oh come now Lord Hux! While Sir Unkar is very ugly, the girls own cousin, Sir Poe Dameron, is _quite_ a handsome man! We must hope for you sake Benji that she takes after him in that regard!”

Usually Ben would not mind the occasionally barb from his friends, not when he threw them their way just as easily, but hearing Hux’s deep laughter and Bazine’s tittering giggles, he found that we wished to shout at the top of his lungs for them to stop mocking him! There was many things Ben hated or found detestable in this world, but anyone ridiculing him was certain to set him off the quickest.

“You two are simply the worst. Why don’t we all take a short trip to Niima Court, there we can all lay our eyes on this mysterious girl and if she is old or ugly, than we catch Ben’s poor body before it hits the floor and he can simply let the girl go! Besides, I am finding London to be quite tiresome at this time… there is nothing fun to do!”

Ben could’ve kissed Phasma for her brilliance, if Hux had not already leaned over and planted one on his wife’s sharp cheek bones. It was times like these that he remembered why he loved Phasma so much, she made Hux far more bearable than when he was let loose to do as he pleased!

“How you ended up with such a sensible woman Hux, I shall _never_ understand.”

He had thrown a smirk with his quip at the red haired man, who only sent him a similar smirk back.

“Now, now, it does you no good to be jealous of our happiness Ben!”

Ben rolled his eyes as he poured the rest of his drink down his throat, realizing as he stared into his empty glass, that he was going to need a few cask full of the stuff as they made their way to Niima Court… good Lord, no one had ever made him so nervous in his thirty years upon this earth!

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Historical Star Wars AU - somewhat inspired by The Hazard of Hearts (1987) starring young Helena Bonham-Carter which you can find on Youtube, its pretty cute - eventual Reylo love as these two try to navigate family expectations, societies rules, misunderstanding and more! As per usual, future chapters will be longer. Kudos, Bookmarks and Comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Rey is the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine, Unkar Plutt is her uncle through her mother. Poe is Rey's cousin through Unkar's sister, Shara. I have obviously re-worked some of the family trees to accommodate the time period and to help incorporate all the characters properly, but that won't affect the overall tone of the story! PS Rey's full name is 'Freya' in this story since I figured she'd be given a fancier name, coming from a legendary household rather than just 'Rey' but all those closest to her will still call her Rey.


End file.
